Chronique d'un réveil mal réglé
by marieMTL14
Summary: OS Bella va dormir chez les Cullen environ une fois par semaine, généralement le vendredi. Mais ce soir, un jeudi, Edward décide de l'amener quand même, malgré le jour de Lycée du lendemain. Comment s'y prendront les vampires pour la réveiller à l'heure?


_Chronique d'un réveil mal réglé_

_Auteur : Adeluska_

_Rating : K_

_Disclaimer : © Respectez le copyright s'il vous plait._

_POV : Bella_

_________________________________________________________________

La cloche annonçant ma libération sonna enfin. Je me dirigeai automatiquement vers les vestiaires pour me changer et sortir de ce damné cours de sport. Comme à son habitude, mon éblouissant petit ami m'attendait près de la porte du bâtiment et je m'empressai de le rejoindre, faisant tout de même attention pour ne pas me briser les dents sur le ciment dans mon enthousiasme. Nous regagnions lentement sa Volvo, pendant que je lui raconte sans intérêt mon étourderie de la dernière heure, ce qui ne sembla pas l'étonner, lorsqu'il me proposa d'aller passer la soirée chez lui. Il m'expliqua que mon père avait prévu d'aller chez Billy tout de suite après le souper et qu'il préférait quand même que je sois chez les Cullen, avec toute la famille, que toute seule à la maison, avec Edward. Il avait bien saisis mon hésitation mais sa petite précision fit immédiatement pencher la balance en sa faveur.

Depuis que je fréquente Edward, je vais dormir chez lui environ une fois par semaine. Souvent la veille du week-end, puisque je me couche à des heures prodigieusement tardives ou bien comme ce soir, lors d'exception. Mon père soutient que j'ai seulement dix-sept ans et que même si j'ai un petit ami je dois restée concentrée sur mes études et surtout, même s'il préfère le taire, il n'aime pas me savoir dans ses bras loin de sa surveillance.

Peu importe. Je pris place sur le banc passager, laissant Edward fermer ma portière et au même moment Alice refermait la sienne juste derrière moi. Elle affichait un air radieux pendant que Jasper mettait leur deux sacs sur la banquette, entre eux deux. Edward soupira d'agacement en s'assoyant. Plusieurs hypothèses se placèrent dans mon esprit : un, il en avait assez de marcher à une vitesse humaine, car il avait mit tout ce temps à contourner la voiture; deux, un gars pervers-fantasmeur trainait dans les parages en pensant trop fort – pauvre Edward – ; ou bien trois, Alice venait d'avoir une vision qui l'exaspérait particulièrement. Cette dernière théorie sembla la plus plausible, surtout parce qu'Edward réagit dès qu'il eut refermée sa porte, la dernière encore ouverte.

- Alice! Garde ça pour toi! S'exclama-t-il.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire angélique, ce qui le frustrait encore plus, à chaque fois.

- Tu sais bien qu'elle n'a pas de contrôle là-dessus, intervint Jasper.

Ni lui ni moi ne savions quel avait été le sujet de cette vision mais cela m'intéressait et lui était destiné à prendre le parti de sa femme d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je ne manquerais pas de demander à Edward dès qu'il se serra calmé…

Nous nous rendîmes directement à la villa. Cette fois-ci, Edward fut à ma portière avant que je n'aie eu le temps de me rendre compte qu'il avait quitté son banc. Il m'aida à sortir de l'habitacle alors qu'Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie – les deux derniers étaient dans l'autre voiture – étaient déjà sous le porche. Nous montâmes dans sa chambre avec un peu plus d'aisance qu'aux premiers temps. Je m'installai à la table de travail pour me débarrasser de la dissert' que la prof d'anglais nous a donné en disant que nos jeunes cerveaux ramollis devaient apprendre à faire des textes intelligents et cohérents de 800 mots en une soirée seulement. Je bardassai un peu en sortant mes cahiers, n'ayant pas du tout envie de faire un devoir mais je m'y résignai, sachant très bien que la prof ne me pardonnerait jamais un devoir en retard. Edward m'offrit de le faire à ma place pendant que je dormirai mais je dus refuser cette offre – aussi alléchante soit-elle – en affirmant que ça ne me prendrait que quelques minutes – seulement trois quarts d'heures… C'est beaucoup? Mais à environ la moitié de cet objectif fixé, je poussai un long soupire. Je sentis les bras d'Edward se glisser autour de moi et il se lançant dans des explications et des démonstrations en griffonnant sur un bout de papier. Absorbée par le mouvement fluide de sa main et celui rempli de sex-appeal de ses lèvres, je sursautai lorsque la voix d'Esme résonna dans la pièce.

- Edward! Le morigéna-t-elle. Ne fais pas ses devoirs à sa place!

L'interpellé soupira lorsqu'une deuxième voix, plus fanfaronne celle-là, vint ajouter son commentaire.

- Mais voyons Esme. Tu sais bien qu'Edward est un monsieur « je sais tout » qui ne peut s'empêcher de prodiguer à qui veut bien l'entendre ses âneries sur n'importe quel sujet insignifiant!

Il éclata de rire en continuant son chemin, qui devait probablement être celui vers le garage pour aller y rejoindre Rosalie. Edward leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'Esme aussi reprenait ses occupations. Finalement, au bout d'une heure et une demie, je mis le point final à mon texte. Sans entendre un son dans le reste de la villa, nous passâmes les deux heures qui ont suivis à écouter de la musique et à parler, installés sur un coussin du divan. Lorsque mon estomac commença à protester contre ce retard dans le menu, je descendis dans la cuisine où je dénichai un petit quelque chose à manger – pour sauver les apparences, leur réfrigérateur est rempli. Une fois rassasiée, je me retrouvai assise sur les genoux d'Edward, sur le fauteuil du salon, en train de regarder une partie de Base-ball. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que les émissions du jeudi soir étaient particulièrement inexistantes. Si bien que je devais regarder une balle revolée dans un champ. Tout de même, pour rien au monde je ne bougerais d'un pouce. Je ne savais pas qu'Edward était un amateur de ce sport mais moi, je somnolais en silence, tenant la télécommande inutile dans une main.

Je reviens brusquement à la réalité lorsqu'Edward releva vivement la tête, sans avertissement. Je compris ce qui se passait seulement quand un éclair blanc passa devant moi en me dérobant l'instrument qui était entre mes doigts. Edward protesta aussitôt.

- Emmett! Arrête de changer de poste!!!

Je tournai ma tête vers l'écran pour voir qu'en effet, les images défilaient à toute vitesse. Le frère ne dit rien, et continua son inspection de l'horaire télévisée sachant qu'Edward ne se lèverait pas. Finalement, déclarant que le Base-ball le satisfaisait entièrement, il reposa la télécommande sur la petite table et s'installa bien à son aise sur l'autre divan. Mon coussin personnel l'ignora pendant un moment, fixant la partie qui était sur le point de passer le cap de la moitié puis m'embrassa doucement sur la tempe, déclarant qu'il commençait à être tard pour moi. Au regard qu'il lança à Emmett, je supposai que ce dernier venait de faire une réflexion mentale loin de plaire à mon petit ami. (Surement du genre… Non je n'aime mieux pas essayer de penser de la même façon qu'Emmett, en fin de compte.) Il me porta jusqu'en haut et me déposa sur le grand lit. Il s'éclipsa en disant qu'il allait chercher des vêtements pour la nuit dans la garde-robe d'Alice. Juste à y penser je grimaçai. Alice avait certainement déjà sorti quelque chose…Quand il revient, il avait dans les bras un joli pyjama rayé en polar. Edward me sourit en me le tendant comme s'il avait saisi la réflexion que je me faisais à l'instant : très bon choix de matériel. Ainsi je ne serai pas obligée de me transformer en saucisson dans les couvertures. Je me changeai rapidement et me brossai les dents avant de retourner sur le grand matelas. Edward m'y attendait, déjà couché en train de fixé le plafond. Je me glissai près de lui, sous la couverture et posai ma tête sur son épaule. Je m'endormis rapidement, sentant à peine ses doigts caresser mon dos.

***

C'est la voix d'Edward dans mon oreille qui me fit revenir à moi.

- Debout Bella… Il y a le lycée ce matin! Murmurait-il.

Je grognai faiblement et enfouit un peu plus profondément mon visage dans le creux de son épaule. Il bougea et sans ouvrir les yeux je pus deviner qu'il venait de s'asseoir. Il entreprit de tirer sur la couverture alors je dus lâcher prise avant qu'il ne la déchire. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux. Il était juste à côté, dans la demi-noirceur de la chambre, dut aux rideaux tirés sur toutes les fenêtres. Mes yeux se refermèrent à la même vitesse qu'ils venaient de s'ouvrir. Edward eut à peine le temps de glisser ses doigts sur ma joue et de me répéter une autre fois à demi voix la raison de ce réveille si tôt – maudit soit le lycée – que le voix tonitruante d'Emmett fit vibrer douloureusement mes tympans.

- Debout p'tite sœur!!! T'as pas de raison d'être fatiguée puisque je suis sur qu'Edward t'a sagement laissé dormir cette nuit!!! S'exclamait-il vivement.

Tout en parlant, il alla tirer d'un coup les rideaux inondant la chambre de la lumière vive du soleil levant. Je grimaçai et enfouis mon visage dans l'oreiller. À peine ce mouvement vain pour m'échapper à cette torture fut-il compléter que la voix d'Alice s'ajouta à celle de protestation d'Edward.

- Bellaaa! Chantonna-t-elle. Je t'ai choisie des vêtements! Je suis sure que tu vas les aimer. Sinon Edward, lui, va savoir les apprécier!

Le ton de sa voix et son sous-entendu m'inquiétèrent un peu et me firent relever la tête pour inspecter les vêtements en question. Edward sourit en voyant ma tronche alarmée.

- Dans cinq minutes, Bella, me dit Emmett en sortant de la chambre.

Je cherchai autour de moi pour apercevoir l'heure mais sans résultat. Il venait de s'éclipser avec le cadran. J'entendis Edward murmurer un truc du genre « drastique, mais efficace ». Alice me lança un chandail et un pantalon et se sauvant à son tour de son pas dansant.

- Qu'est-ce que je leur ai fait pour mériter ça? Me plaignis-je à Edward en ressortant de la salle de bain, habillée d'un corsage noir par-dessus un chemisier blanc et des pantalons couleur cendrée.

Il ne fit pas de commentaire et se contenta d'hausser un sourcil en me voyant. Je lui demandai si j'avais réussi en cinq petites minutes et il rigola en me disant qu'en réalité j'avais une heure devant moi pour me préparer. Je jurai tout haut en retournant m'écraser sur le lit en me promettant de me venger d'Emmett bientôt.

Je pris quelques minutes pour manger un petit déjeuner et nous partîmes pour le lycée. Je boudai toujours Emmett lorsque nous sommes débarqués dans le stationnement et que je me suis dirigée vers mon premier cours. Lorsque Mike me demanda pourquoi j'avais si mauvaise mine, je lui dis simplement que mon réveil avait fait défaut d'une heure, ce matin, tout en fixant rageusement le dos d'Emmett qui s'éloignait dans le couloir. Je le vis rire et je finis pas sourire à mon tour. Pourtant pas de Jasper dans les parages. Apparemment, je ne suis pas plus capable d'en vouloir à Emmett pour ses plaisanteries de mauvais goût qu'à Alice pour son obsession des vêtements. Le soir, je retournai à la villa pour la nuit et laissez-moi vous dire que le samedi matin, j'ai pu dormir jusqu'à au moins neuf heures, ce que j'en suis sure, je dois à Edward. Emmett est bien trop du genre à venir refaire son comique uniquement pour m'énerver.


End file.
